Anubis Wedding Diaries: Peddie
by Got2LoveFandoms
Summary: An insight to Patricia and Eddie's wedding day.


**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another instalment to the Anubis Wedding Diaries. This time, it's my OTP: Peddie! I struggled a bit to write this one, but I eventually got it. The previous ones were fluffier and lighter, whereas I went for a bit of a deeper approach for the beginning of this one. Hope you guys like it. Once again, it is based on a series of edits I made on my instagram account, which you can find on my profile!**

**WARNING: The ending to this is a teensy bit suggestive, hence the 'T' rating. It's really not much at all, but if you don't want to read it just skip past it. Even though in my opinion it's the funniest part of the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rough fingers raked through freshly combed hair as Eddie Miller stared out of the living room window of his father's small cottage. His mind was racing with thoughts of what the day ahead held for him. His emotions were filled with excitement, nerves and a very, <em>very <em>tiny feeling of doubt. However, this doubt was not about the decision he had made to marry the love of his life. Oh, no. This doubt was about whether said fiancé would go through with the wedding. Eddie knew how scared of commitment she was, how she had broken up with him twice when the relationship looked to be getting too serious. He was lucky that she had even said 'yes' in the first place. Even with these doubts, Eddie remembered that every time she left, she had eventually found her way back.

Eddie was also afraid of divorce. He had seen what his parents had gone through, the pain his father had unknowingly put him through and he did not want to experience it again. Patricia was also a victim of her parents separating after she had graduated, which he had supported her through and he knew that this marriage would not be easy. Yet he was ready to take the leap, and he was praying to the angels that they would fly instead of fall.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a voice behind Eddie, snapping him back to reality. He turned around to face his father, Eric Sweet, who was clad in a striped purple bow tie. Eddie was amused at how his father seemed to have a never-ending supply of them.

"Uh, just looking at the freshly mown grass! It looks great" Eddie complimented to hide his thoughts. Eric raised his eyebrows at his son, knowing full well that he was not thinking of the grass, though he had done an exceptional job at mowing it. Eddie sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, fine. I'm a little nervous. I mean, what if she doesn't go through with it and leaves me there?" Eddie pondered, hearing the voices of his best man Fabian Rutter chatting loudly to his mother in the small kitchen next door.

"I felt the same way when I married your mother" Eric remembered, sinking down into the couch next to his son.

"Look how that turned out" Eddie mumbled. Eric frowned sadly at his son's brief pain, but then turned to comfort him.

"Son, I've known Patricia for a very long time. I can assure you that Patricia loves you dearly, and any doubts she has will be gone once she sees you. Even if I didn't approve of her at first, I can see now that she is the right girl for you, and you are the right man for her" Eric said endearingly, placing a hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"Yeah, but remember when she ran off in America because she was scared? This is _marriage, _it's a lifetime commitment" Eddie argued, the doubts seeping back in.

"That was nine years ago Edison. She's changed, as have you, but you have changed together. You both know what you are signing up for, and you need to be prepared for what married life will throw at you. I may not be the best example, but you can do this. I know love when I see it, and what you and Patricia have… it's special" Eric reasoned with a smile. Eddie looked at his father and nodded.

"Thanks dad" Eddie smiled and hugged Eric briefly.

"Would you two like some coffee?" Eddie's mother called from the kitchen, and father and son got up to join Fabian and Ms Miller in preparation for the big day ahead.

* * *

><p>The nerves were running down Patricia's spine as her limousine pulled up outside the old cathedral. She looked anxiously to her father next to her and her grip on her deep red and purple rose bouquet tightened. Mr Williamson smiled and nodded to her, before getting out of the limo and walking around to open her door. Patricia took his hand and stepped out of the limousine, her simple V-neck wedding gown hugging her body and her long veil trailing behind her. Patricia's twin sister and bridesmaid Piper met up with her and gave her a smile.<p>

"Piper, I don't know if I can do this" Patricia mumbled nervously.

"Yes, you can! Just think of Eddie" Piper said encouragingly and rubbed her sister's shoulder. She then lined up behind the church door, the flower girl and ring bearer proceeding her. The door opened, and the wedding procession began. The flower girl and ring bearer led the party down the aisle, followed by Piper. Patricia took a deep breath and began walking down while clutching her father's arm tightly. She looked up through her eyelashes to find Eddie looking at her in awe from the end of the aisle. An adoring smile crept up on his face, and Patricia allowed a small smile to adorn hers.

Patricia's father removed her veil from her face as they reached the end of the aisle, and Patricia took both of Eddie's hands and stood facing him. The minister began the ceremony and gestured for the guests to take their seats. Patricia kept her eyes locked on Eddie's, and her nerves calmed down the longer she gazed into his eyes. She almost missed her cue for the vows, but managed to continue without so much as a stutter. Eddie responded with heartfelt vows of his own after their rings had been exchanged. The minister declared them married, and Eddie didn't hesitate before capturing his new wife in the most loving kiss he could give.

The guests clapped and cheered as the couple broke away with grins on their faces. Patricia's doubts had completely washed away, and they had turned into excitement as she pictured her future with Eddie. The couple were congratulated by family and friends before being whisked away to take photos with their bridal party at the royal gardens, wanting to make sure that their special day would be one never to be forgotten.

* * *

><p>The door of a luxurious hotel suite swung open as the newlywed couple came bumbling in, a laugh coming from both of them.<p>

"Did you see Amber's face?" Eddie chuckled as they walked into the room.

"Priceless! But come on, it's us. She knew it had to happen" Patricia added and kicked off her heels.

"Exactly. There never is an occasion when we don't have a food fight of some sort" Eddie agreed and pulled his tie off.

"Of course. Remember your 21st? That had to be the biggest food fight in our history together" Patricia stated as she took out her earrings and placed them on the dresser next to the king sized bed.

"How could I forget it? Even Fabian got involved. Tonight's one was a classic though" Eddie commented and slipped off his shoes and suit jacket.

"I admit, your face did look pretty good with wedding cake on it" Patricia smirked as she turned her back to her new husband so he could unzip her dress.

"You're one to talk. Thank goodness Joy ordered a backup cake though, or else we really would have been in trouble" Eddie said as he pulled down the zipper of his wife's simple wedding dress.

"Well, she isn't an event manager for nothing" Patricia suggested.

"Especially for your wedding" Eddie teased as he rested his hands on Patricia's waist.

"Hey!" Patricia exclaimed and turned to face her husband.

"Come on, you know I love you" Eddie smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Mhm" Patricia murmured and tilted her head up to capture her husband's lips with her own. Eddie responded enthusiastically and pushed Patricia's dress off her body. He lifted her up and they staggered backwards onto the bed, holding each other close and kissing like any newlywed couple would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go! Hope the ending wasn't too bad. Let me know your thoughts in a review!**

**Up next, I will be writing a fic for shadowswan's HOA Secret Santa... hmm, interesting ;) **

**Hopefully I will get the Fabina version of this up by the end of January!**

**Chat later Sibunas. Oh, and don't forget to _review!_Thanks for reading!**

**- Got2LiveItBigTime**


End file.
